kagome aching soul
by alley100
Summary: kagome is haunted my frightning dreams of inuyasha's death by naraku's hands. whaen she confides in him he consols her ONE SHOT


**KAGOME'S ACHING SOUL**

"Kagome give up you will never escape me"a strange figure soothed kagome ran at full speed being hit with branches in her face and body running though thorns that threatened to scar her for life she silently pleaded she would get away but when she tripped on root and fell to the ground she looked up to see her chaser as he stepped into the light she focus on his features his blood red eyes his feminine eye makeup the evil smile. he approached "NARAKU"

"NARAKU" she shoot up to find her friends circling her inuyasha sitting beside her he put his hands on his shoulders "what happened"he asked she looked to the ground "what happened"he repeated a little crueler "are you ok"asked the kitsune kit from in her lap she looked to shippo in a daze and nodded absently songo miroku and shippo seemed to buy it but inuyasha gave her the look as if to say meet me outside she stood up "I'm going for a walk to clear my head"she said forcing a false smile miroku and songo knew it was fake but nodded anyway she stepped to the door and looked back inuyasha had his eyes locked on her but miroku and songo weren't looking she smiled and left she went to the hot springs and bathed "why did I dream of naraku"she said aloud but dwelling upon that question made her head hurt so she returned to the and laid down in her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"Kagome give up you will never escape me"a strange figure soothed kagome ran at full speed being hit with branches in her face and body running though thorns that threatened to scar her for life she silently pleaded she would get away but when she tripped on something and fell to the ground she looked down to inuyasha haori soaked in blood inuyasha was connected bloody and wounded his eyes were white a clear sign he was dead she gasped "who did it"she screamed and looked up to see her chaser as he stepped into the light she focus on his features his blood red eyes his feminine eye makeup the evil smile. he approached "NARAKU"

Once again she shoot up to find her friends circling her and inuyasha sitting beside her with his hands on his shoulders she pointed out side he nodded she left the hut and he followed "what happened"he asked again she looked away "a dream can't be that bad"he complained she looked at him tears in her eyes threatening to fall she blinked and they did he placed his hand on her shoulder "please tell me"he said calmly "can't you trust me"he almost whispered she closed her eyes an threw her arms around him full force he blushed until he heard her sobbing louder and he placed his arms around her and held her in his arms he picked her up bridal style walking back to the hut "wait Inuyasha,I'll tell you what happened"she said reluctantly he told her to hang on so she did he jumped up to the top branch of a tall tree and set her in his lap she looked down and gasped holding on to tighter "don't worry I won't drop you"he soothed she loosened up her hold on him and whispered something he couldn't hear "if you don't want to tell me that's OK"he told her "no I want to tell you"she said "I was being chased though your forest and I tripped I looked up to see my chaser"she paused looking to the ground and then continued "it was naraku"she told him he smirked "well I won't let him touch you"inuyasha said cupping her chin gently in his hand and turning her to face him "well I can't be so sure"she said looking away shivering he smelt her tears and knew she was crying "what do you mean you can't be sure I'll always protect you"he said holding her chin "YOU COULDN"T!" she screamed "you died, don't you get it"she sobbed out crying on to his kimono he was a little surprised and then smiled "I won't leave you so easily"he smirked and then frowned "you should get some sleep"he said gruffly pulling her close to him she looked to him "aren't you gonna take me back to the hut?"she asked he popped one eye open "nope" he said as simple as he could she just smiled and cuddled closer falling into a deep sleep


End file.
